


Sensitivity Settings

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [44]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Oliver is a Good Boi, Poor Bing, Tickling, mechanical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google has an experiment he wants to try out, and Bing is his subject.





	Sensitivity Settings

“Bing, come here. I want to try something.”

Bing glanced up from where he was tinkering with some spare parts (he was making a new toy for Peggy). He walked over to Google’s desk, trying to ignore the way he could feel the other three’s eyes on his back, and he plopped down in the rolling stool next to him, cocking his head to the side.

“What did you need, man?”

Google motioned for him to turn around with a finger. “Turn around. I need to get to your access panel.”

Bing obeyed wordless, apprehension making his circuits feel as is they were tightening into knots. He felt Google reach inside his neck, and he shifted as his shirt suddenly felt uncomfortable against his skin, feeling… _weird_. “H-hey, what are you doing back there?”

He could tell Google was smirking just by the tone of his voice. “I’m adjusting your sensitivity sensors.”

Bing tensed, shifting again as his clothes grated weirdly against him. “What, why?!”

“You’ll see.”

Google closed the panel, and Bing hopped off the stool, wincing slightly. He turned to face Google, discarding his shades as they slid down his nose. He could feel _everything_ , things that he normally didn’t notice, and he _didn’t like it_. “Um, this feels weird, Google, could you…change it back? Please?” Google said nothing, just tilting his head with his stupid smirk, eyes flashing as he scanned Bing.

And then he reached out, grazing a finger along Bing’s side.

A small giggle escaped Bing as he jerked away from the touch, and Google’s smirk widened into a grin as Bing slapped both hands over his mouth, eyes going wide. “What was that, what did you _do_ to me?!”

“ _That_ is what I was hoping for.” Google stood, stepping toward Bing with a predatory gleam in his eye and Bing backed up in time, matching him step for step.

“No no no no no no, Google, don’t touch me please – _AH!_ ”

He let out a short scream as Google tackled him to the floor. He pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, settling with his knees on either side of Bing’s hips and staring down at him with that same smirk, eyes blazing. Almost tentatively, he trailed his free hand down Bing’s side again. Bing barked out another laugh, squirming beneath Google and kicking out. Google glanced up, locking eyes with his three extensions. “Could you three hold him down? I have a feeling I’ll need both hands.”

Bing’s eyes widened, tilting his head back and core whirring loudly as he saw all three of their eyes flash in unison, standing and walking purposefully over to them. “Oh no, no wait, please I –” He let out a startled squeak as Oliver knelt down by his head, taking his wrists from Google as Red and Green grabbed as ankles, completely pinning him as Google hovered above him. He gave a strained smile. “Um…hi.”

Google leaned down, pecking a quick kiss to his lips and humming softly before raking his nails down his sides. Bing _squealed_ , arching his back and trying to wriggle away but he had nowhere to go; Oliver was grinning widely above him, and he could only assume the other two were matching his expression. Google sat back again, chuckling lowly to himself as Bing panted. “You are quite sensitive, Bing.”

Bing shot him a glare. “Gee, I wonder why – _YEEEEE!_ ” His retort quickly turned into another squeal as Google dipped his fingers into the hollow of his armpits, dancing his fingers along the newly sensitive skin with only Bing’s t-shirt as a barrier. Except this time, he didn’t let up, not until Bing was struggling and laughing, face tinted entirely yellow-orange.

Finally Google let his hands drop, leaving Bing gasping for air and core the loudest he’s ever heard it as his fans went _nuts_ , looking far too self-satisfied. Bing’s hands blurred, and Google laughed again. “Now now, Bing, are you really in a position to be insulting me?” He accentuated his point with a poke to Bing’s side, making him twitch.

Bing lifted his head up, locking eyes with Google and panting between words. “You…are an _***_.” His head thumped back against the floor, sticking his tongue out at Oliver and tugging weakly against his iron grip. He froze, however, when he saw Oliver’s eyes flash brightly, and he glanced back up to see Google’s own eyes glowing brilliantly, smirking widely. His body tensed as he felt Green and Red beginning to remove his shoes and socks, tugging sharply against their grip on his ankles. “Wait, what are you doing, what are you telling them? Google I swear to God –”

He cut himself off with a loud shriek as both Red and Green raked their nails down the soles of his feet. He struggled wildly, pulling against them but they wouldn’t budge, giving him no escape from the overwhelming stimulation. He barely noticed when Google slipped his hands under his shirt, his own hands clenched into tight fists, but he certainly _did_ notice when Google’s fingers began dancing against his bare skin, digging into where his ribs would be were he human and making him _writhe_ , arching his back and thrashing his head, blush darkening and creeping down his neck. His gasping laughter pierced the air, making Google grin madly. “You know, Bing, your reactions are very entertaining. Perhaps I should do this more often.”

Bing squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and shuddering violently. “No! Nononononono, _please_ stop, I can’t –” He let out another shriek as Red and Green repeated their actions, keeping up their own pace now as well. Bing’s core stuttered as his artificial nerves were completely overstimulated, and he actually stopped breathing, shutting his cooling system down and he began to overheat, eyes slipping shut. Only then did Google relent, backing off and waving at his extensions to do the same.

He patted Bing’s cheek lightly, concern crossing over his face. “Bing? Bing, are you alright? Did I go too far?”

Bing groaned, shuddering again. “Ḟ͢f̟̎f͈̏f̼̈́f̬͗f̥̾**** you.” Google split in a relieved smile, pressing a kiss to Bing’s lips. Bing whined, squirming and pushing against Google’s shoulder. “No, ṇ͒ő̻o̹͠o̱͐ơ̺ touch, you’ve lost your right to touch, just fix my ****ing settings.”

Google slid off of Bing, and he rolled over, presenting the back of his neck, and Google made quick work of returning his settings back to normal. Bing sighed with relief, splaying out across the floor of the office and pressing his cheek to the cold tile. Finally, he cracked one eye open, glaring at Google. “I hate you. I͇̓I͕͗I̖̾I̝̚I͖̊I͙̊ really hate you.”

Google laughed, pressing a kiss to Bing’s forehead and smiling at his grumbling. “I have several audio recordings on file saying otherwise.”

Bing snorted, rolling his one visible eye and rolling back onto his back, point accusatorily at the other three Googles. “A̧a̢̔a̞̔ã̬a͌͟n̦͂d̫̐ you three! **** you, too! How d́͟a̦͞a̜̾a͓̒r̨͐e̠͊ you side with him!”

Red and Green just exchanged twin smirks while Oliver raised his hands in surrender, looking slightly distressed. “Hey, we were just following orders! It was all _his_ idea!” He pointed back at Google, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, come on, Oliver, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it! It was fun!” Red’s eyes slid back to Bing, grinning widely.

“Watching you squirm really is delightful.” Green’s voice was practically a purr as he gazed down at Bing, and both he and Oliver blushed, Oliver covering his face with his hands.

Bing closed his eyes again, turning his head away. “Whatever. You’re all traitors. I’m…I’m gonna take a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roboboisssss! This is cute. I love this. Anyway, Wednesday's story is abut the Host! OH, yes, And there's something I wanted to swing by you guys:
> 
> I've had this sorta kinda AU thing in my head since I've started this series, but it's literally just...the egos have wings. Now I wouldn't start this series till after the wedding, I don't want to spring something new like that in the middle of this build-up, and nothing fundamental would change in this series I have going, it's all in the same timeline, but just, in some stories, the egos will have wings. I've had wing designs for all of them, including the Septics, since before I even began writing this series, and this 'AU' would just be a fun character exploration and a different way of doing things and I would absolutely LOVE to do this.
> 
> So let me know what you guys think!


End file.
